1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable power blower used in scavengery or the like. More particularly, it relates to a portable power blower which comprises, as a power source, a prime mover such as an air-cooled two-cycle internal combustion engine and which is adapted to be capable of performing, for example, blowing operation to drift fallen leaves, refuse and the like together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a portable power blower of this type, there has heretofore been employed one which comprises a body and a handle for mounted on the top to the body, the body including an air-cooled two-cycle internal combustion engine as a prime mover, a recoil starter for starting the same, a fuel tank, a centrifugal fan attached to one end of a crankshaft as an output shaft of the engine, and an air inlet formed in front of a fancase of the fan, and which is so constructed that air sucked through the air inlet is blown off via an outlet formed on the fancase and a blow-off pipe connected thereto (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 105791/1989).
Such a conventional power blower as mentioned above has the following problems.
(1) The engine, the fancase, the fuel tank or the like included in the body is likely to be damaged when the machine body is, for example, dropped or bumped during transportation, carrying or scavengery; (2) Due to such a structure that the air inlet directly opens to the outside, loud noise (in particular air suction noise) is caused; (3) There is undesired possibility that clothing or the like is sucked into the air inlet during operation; and (4) Although it is portable, its carrying style is practically restricted only to a hand-held style, and accordingly, a separate attachment is awkwardly required in order to adopt a back-packing style.